With All My Heart
by WordNerb93
Summary: We all know what happened to Danny in Hollywood, but how did he get to that point? Here is the past of our favorite orange feline! Part of my new Dance of Life story arc.


**Well, _Cats Don't Dance_ fans, here is my next contribution to this archive!**

**Now, I decided to hit the rewind button on my stories. Before I get into what happens after my earlier one-shot, I'm going back to explain how Danny and Sawyer ended up in Hollywood.**

**We all know the general idea behind Danny's journey, but I wanted to add in specifics.**

**And, lastly, I don't own _Cats Don't Dance_. If I did, there would be more than just a movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rhythm of the Heart<strong>

Eight year old Daniel Scott Cat walked out of the theater, but his mind remained inside.

His older sister, Bethany Sarah Cat, kept a tight grip on his paw as she dragged him out. "Hurry up, Danny! Dad said he would leave without us if we didn't hurry!"

"I know, Beth, quit it!" Danny picked up the pace, but as he did, he continued to think of the movie.

This was the first time he had gone to the movies. His father had always had something for Danny to do or couldn't go into town that day. And he wouldn't let any them go into town by themselves.

Finally, the day had come that there was nothing stopping them. They had loaded up into their father's truck and headed into town.

Danny wondered if all movies were that great.

As they emerged from the theater, they spotted their father's green truck. Their father was talking to a light grey wolf.

Danny grinned. It was Mr. Lupine. That meant that Roy was around. The movie momentarily forgotten, Danny began to look for him. He spotted a white pair of ears inside the bed of his father's truck.

Danny managed to break out of Beth's grip and ran, laughing, for the truck. As he began to climb into the back of the truck, the nine year old white wolf cub reached out a paw.

"Need help?" he asked with a smug grin.

Danny frowned but, despite the fact that he, as a cat, was better at climbing, he was unable to get into the truck bed. He grabbed Roy's paw and, with Roy's help, was able to scramble into the truck.

"So, how was it?" Roy asked. Roy had been astounded when he found out that Danny was going to the movies for the first time. Since his father owned the general store and they lived in town, Roy had gone many times before.

Danny grinned again. "It was amazing! I've never seen dancing like that!"

In fact, Danny had only seen dancing at the annual Farmers' Dance and, since he was often playing with his friends, never really paid much attention to it.

Roy laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Danny.

"Dancing like that has been in all the movies I've seen," Roy boasted.

"ROY!" he father exclaimed and, as usual, Roy flinched and changed his story: "Well, some of the movies I've seen." Mr. Lupine didn't tolerate dishonesty, especially from his own son. Unfortunately, Roy had a habit of exaggerating his stories to seem better.

Danny didn't mind. He found it a little funny that Roy did exaggerated so much. "I wonder how they do it," Danny said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Roy quickly said, "What does it matter? It's not like we could be in the movies." Danny had often gotten into trouble after that look had appeared and Roy was regularly dragged in, too.

At this point, Beth jumped into the truck bed. Danny, still looking thoughtful, replied, "It looks fun."

At this, he stood up and tried to mimic one of the dance moves he had seen in the movie. To his surprise, not only did he get it right, but it felt right, too. He instinctively knew what to do. Beth and Roy simply stared in amazement as Danny continued to dance, enjoying himself as never before. He managed to get all the moves right.

That is, until he reached the finale. On the finishing move, he slipped and fell backwards. He fell off the back of the truck.

Before he hit the ground, however, he felt his father's arms catch him. "Danny, what are you doing?" he asked.

Beth was quick to answer. "He was trying to dance like the people in the movie. And he was doing it, Dad! He only messed up right at the end!"

"Well, Thomas, it looks like your son has quite a gift," said Mr. Lupine, coming around to the back of the truck. "I've seen quite a bit of dancing before moving to Kokomo and I can tell you, that was not a simple dance. It may not be extremely difficult, but most people wouldn't be able to do so much on their first try."

Danny's father laughed. "That may be, but I doubt it will be more than that. After all, the Caleigh family line has been farmers for generations. Coming to America didn't change that, even if it changed our name. Danny may get into more trouble than I like, but he still is great on the farm and I bet that's where he'll stay."

Mr. Lupine shrugged. "Maybe. Time will tell. Speaking of which," he turns to Roy, "it's about time for us to be heading home, son."

"Okay. Bye, Danny. Bye, Beth." Roy jumps out of the truck as Danny's father climbs in the cab.

"Bye, Roy!" Danny and Beth say as the wolves walk away.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Danny began to wonder about what Mr. Lupine had said. Danny had enjoyed that dancing so much. He wanted to learn more dancing, but he didn't know how.<p>

He decided that he would go back to the movies every chance he got, to learn the dancing that would be in them. He'd have to find a way to convince his father to let him go more often.

He also wondered at what his father had said. He, like most kids his age, didn't like chores, but he had never thought of doing anything besides farming. At least, not until today.

Before his mind could travel farther down this path, they arrived home. Danny was quickly distracted by the smell of his mother's cooking. He jumped out of the truck and ran for the house.

Just before reaching the porch, an orange blur tackled him. "Brian!" Danny shouted, struggling futilely to escape his older brother's grasp.

Brian Fergus Cat laughed, but before he could do anything, Beth reached the pair. "Brian, do I have to tell Mom?"

Brian, although bigger and stronger, was still unwilling to test his twin sister's resolve. He quickly released Danny. "Sorry, Danny. I couldn't resist!" he said with a look of sincerity.

Danny, rubbing his arm, glared at him. "Just like yesterday, and the day before that?"

They managed to hold their expressions for about three seconds longer before breaking out in laughter. Beth, shaking her head, simply muttered, "Boys!" before brushing past them.

"So, Danny, how was the movie?" Brian asked as they followed Beth inside.

"It was amazing! The best part was the dancing!" Danny said excitedly.

Brian grinned. "Yeah, dancing like that isn't seen 'round here."

Danny opened his mouth, about to tell Brian about his attempt at dancing, when their mother entered the room and engulfed Danny in a large hug. "How was your first trip to the movies, Danny?" she inquired.

Danny grinned as she guided him into the kitchen. "It was great! I-"

"Daie!" Danny's little sister, Mary Ann Cat, interrupted. She walked over to Danny, and hugged him. "I hewp!"

Danny's mother laughed quietly. "Yes you did, Mary. Now, why you go get Daddy and tell him?"

She nodded, than took off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Now," Danny's mother said, turning to the boys, "who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>As they ate, the family conversation eventually turned to talking about their day. "So, Danny, did you tell anyone about the dancing?" Beth asked.<p>

"Yes, he did. He told me," Brian said, before Danny could answer. "Why does it matter?"

"Don't you think Danny could be a great dancer?" Beth asked, a little confused.

Brian laughed. "A dancer? He's never even tried dancing!"

Danny felt angry that his brother was insulting him that way. "I bet I could dance better than you!" he shouted.

"Boys-" their mother began, but she was cut off by Brian.

"Really? How about we prove it? And whoever loses has to do both persons chores for a week!"

Danny grinned. "Deal!"

"Boys!" They both jumped and turned to their mother. "I'm ashamed at you two! Arguing over a little something like dancing. I should-"

"Now, dear. Why don't we let them do this? After all, they figured out a way to solve it by themselves," Danny's father said. "In fact, I think I'll pull out some old records for their little competition."

With that, before there were any protests, he got up and walked out. Brian turned to Danny and gave him a triumphant grin. "I'm going to enjoy this week!"

Danny just grinned back.

* * *

><p>The family gathered around the record player. "Do you boys know any dances?" asked their father.<p>

"I know the one from the movie!" Danny said excitedly.

"I know that one, too," said Brian.

"Well, you're in luck. I have the song that goes with it, right here." He pulled out a dusty record and placed it on the record player. "I think you should try this one at a time. If you don't, you might run into each other. Since Brian is the oldest, he'll go first."

They both nodded and their father started up the record player.

As the music began to play, Brian started to dance. However, Danny could tell that Brian wasn't that good. He slipped a couple times, forgot some of the moves, and couldn't keep up with the music.

He wasn't horrible, but Danny knew that he was better. When Brian finished, everyone else clapped for him. "I think I have this one," Brian said as he moved aside for Danny.

Beth giggled and said, "Don't be too sure!"

Their father started the music again. Danny, who had been trying to remember all the moves from the movie, immediately lost himself in the music. He knew what to do and when to do it, even though the details from the movie had already faded. Everything else seemed to disappear as he danced. Although he didn't realize it, he was fast approaching the move that he had messed up in the truck.

Beth was smiling as she watched her little brother dance. Brian was standing with his mouth hanging open as Danny easily out danced him. Their mother was astonished and had to sit down. Their father was watching Danny while thinking of how right Mr. Lupine had been. Even Mary, who wasn't old enough to understand what this was about, was quiet, her eyes fixed on her brother.

Danny twirled through the ending, and this time he did not slip up.

As the music faded, Danny looked at his family. There was only silence.

Danny began to worry. Why wasn't anyone saying anything?

He almost jumped when Brian spoke. "I guess I have extra chores this week." Then, he grinned. "I guess I owe you an apology, Danny. How did you get so good without us knowing?"

Danny shrugged. "I didn't know I liked it or how good I was until today."

Danny felt his father's paw on his shoulder. "I think you have a future in this after all, Danny. But, for that to happen, I need to get you a teacher." Danny turned and hugged his father tightly. "Now, how about you show us some more," he said.

He put a different record in and started the music.

Danny grinned, then started to dance again. As he moved with the music, he felt his heart move with the rhythm. His family watched with joy and awe as Danny moved with the rhythm.

A rhythm he felt in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**To be honest, I'm not sure this is among my better works. I actually wrote this months ago and never got around to writing the next couple of chapters. A little while ago, I decided to upload it in case I decided I wanted to write more.**

**So, I finally just ran through it, did some minor editing, and here it is. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up relatively soon. I already have a whole slew of characters for Kokomo!**

**So, drop me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh! And, if you have a character you'd like to place, go ahead and suggest it! I have a couple limits: any OC cannot be Danny's best friend (that's Roy) and it can't be a romantic interest.**

**I won't say why for the last one for spoiler reasons. Unless you really want me to, in which case, you'll need to PM me.**

**So, again, review! Tell me if you want more!  
><strong>


End file.
